A Mother's Scorn
by shlooorp
Summary: A new enemy is approaching earth and strangely they have a chi all to similar to Freiza's. This story has shounen ai elements. Goten x Trunks and Goku x Vegeta. Beware :B
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Child's Happiness

"Hey mom, where is dad at?" Goten asked. 

"He is off training with Piccolo and Vegeta," Chi Chi responded. "You would think that I, his wife, were the least important thing to him." 

"Oh but mom....I think he trains so that he will be strong enough to defend you if someone really bad shows up again." 

"How much stronger could he possibly need to be?!" Chi Chi asked. "He is nearly damn invincible and there has been no threat presented to him he hasn't overcome!" 

"Just as father grows stronger, any villain can do the same," Gohan said. 

"What is the chance in that happening anyhow?" Chi Chi asked. 

"Who knows," Gohan replied. 

"I was wanting to go see Trunks today, if you don't mind," Goten said to his mother. 

"Well, I DO mind! You need to be studying!" 

"Please mom...." 

"Absolutely not. Go to your room right now and study." 

"But mom..." Goten began but was quickly silenced by his mother's glare. With that he turned away and walked towards his room with his head sank low. He shut his door and sat down on his bed and stared at one of his school textbooks. "Why is mom so stern about studying..." 

_I really wanted to see Trunks today..._Goten thought deeply of his friend. He thought for a moment about leaving. Going to see Trunks even though his mother didn't want him to go anywhere. Though he was afraid of his mother, as almost everyone was because of her temper, he decided that that was what he was going to do. He was going to go see Trunks anyway. 

Chi Chi stood silently washing dishes as she noticed that Goku had arrived from his earlier training session. 

"Hey Chi Chi," Goku said as he walked in. "What are we having for supper?" 

"Well after training all day, I bet you are awful tired," Chi Chi said. "I will cook you whatever you want." 

"Great!" Goku said. 

"Hi dad," Gohan said. He was sitting at the table. 

"How are you today, Gohan?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Oh Chi Chi, where is Goten?" 

"Oh he is up in his room studying," Chi Chi sighed. 

Goku walked out of the room to go see his youngest son. He looked into Goten's room only to see an open window and no Goten. With a puzzled look, he returned to the kitchen. 

"Goten's not in his room," Goku reported. 

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi asked in a shocked voice. She went to look for herself, then continued to check all the other rooms only to realize that Goten had left. Chi Chi stormed back into the kitchen with an angered look on her face. She walked right in front of Goku and stared him dead in the face. Her mind clouded with worries and with irritations. Numerous things that were building up...and she just exploded with rage. 

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Chi Chi shrieked. 

"What do you mean?" Goku stared in amazement. 

"You are the one who keeps doing this. Running delusions through my child's head the same way you did Gohan. Making them want to train. Making them not want to listen to me!" 

Goku couldn't think of what to say to calm Chi Chi. He took the force of her anger feeling bewildered and misunderstood. 

"You aren't the only parent here! I AM THEIR MOTHER TOO!" 

"I never..." Goku started to try to defend himself but was only interrupted by Chi Chi's chain of accusations. 

"Its is your fault...I want to raise my children to have a good life. Not a life they have to spend training all the time, not a life where they have to be in danger. If that means I have to take care of my kids away from you then dammit that is exactly what I am going to do." 

"Wait a minute Chi Chi," Goku urged. 

"There are no more minutes Goku. I am tired of this. We are through!" 

Gohan stared in disbelief as his mother ripped his father apart verbally. He worried about what the outcome would be though it didn't take much to assure him of a negative outcome. He had never seen his mother this angry before. 

"Nothing is going to change my mind, it is in the best interest of me and of my children if we aren't together anymore!" Chi Chi argued. "I want you to go find our son, bring him back here, then I want you to leave." 

"But Chi Chi, lets talk this through," Goku said. 

"I've tried that before but it never worked. Now go find him!" Chi Chi yelled. With that Goku realized that there wouldn't be anyway of getting back on her good side now. He decided to do as she said and go look for Goten. His heart felt crushed but at the same time he felt free. 

"Ya know, I wasn't supposed to come see you," Goten said as he and Trunks walked through a forest near Bulma's house. "Mom was making me study. She said I couldn't come." 

"Then why are you here?" Trunks asked. 

"I just really wanted to come see you, so I left through my window without telling her." 

"Oh my god, you are going to be in so much trouble when you go back home!" Trunks teased. 

"Maybe I shouldn't go back home..." Goten suggested. 

"But where would you stay, if you didn't go back home?" Trunks questioned. 

"I don't know," Goten answered. 

"You're parents are probably going to find you anyways." 

"Yeah...what's the use in hiding," Goten sighed in a disappointed manner. "Hey Trunks...have you ever liked somebody?" 

"What do you mean??" Trunks replied puzzled. 

"I mean liked somebody...like more than a friend." 

"I'm not sure..." Trunks replied. "Why are you asking such a strange question?" 

"I don't know...just curious," Goten responded with a slight blush. 

"You look a little red Goten," Trunks pointed out. 

"I do...?" Goten said as he tried to cover up his face. 

"Ya know Goten...I do like somebody," Trunks said. "Like more than a friend." Goten looked at Trunks with surprised eyes. Trunks smiled and leaned towards Goten. He gently placed his lips against Goten's and kissed him. Goten's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back from Trunks. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. 

"N..nothing," Goten said glowing red. Goten's heart pounded as he thought about what had happened. He thought about the moment, the feeling, Trunks' lips touching his, the excitement. 

"Nothing..." Trunks sighed with relief. He looked deep into Goten's eyes and then leaned forward for another kiss. He planted his lips against Goten's yet again and pulled him close in an embrace. Trunks felts so comfortable with Goten in his arms and also very happy. 

The two let go and sat down to talk but were quickly interrupted as Goku appeared out of the sky and landed on the ground. Goten's happy look faded away because he knew why his father was there. With what had just happened, Goten wanted to stay with Trunks even more than before. 

"Goten... I need to take you back to your mom," Goku said. 

Goten lowered his head with guilt and was afraid of what his mother would do to him as punishment. "Are you mad at me dad?" 

"Not at all son," Goku replied. "But you still have to go home." 

"Can I please stay here for now?" Goten begged. 

"I'm sorry Goten, but you have to go home," Goku said. 

"Goten... go back home for now," Trunks said. "I'll come visit you." 

"I'm sorry Trunks..." Goten said sadly. "I hope to see you soon." 

"You should head home soon, Trunks," Goku said as he and Goten left on there way back home. With their speed it didn't take them long at all to get back home. Goku stopped at the door as Goten was about to walk in. When Goten noticed his dad's hesitation he stopped as well. 

"What's wrong dad?" Goten asked. 

"Nothing, Goten. It's just that I'm not going to be staying here anymore," Goku replied. 

"What do you mean?!" Goten said with a worried look. 

"Don't worry Goten," Goku said. "Just mind your mother and I will come see you often." 

"But dad..." Goten started. 

"Go inside," Goku said. "I love you son but right now I have to go. So I want you to go inside and don't worry." 

"Okay dad," Goten said. He was worried but he decided it was best to follow his father's wishes. He hugged his father then stepped into the house as he watched his father leave with a wave. 

"There you are!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Where have you been!?" 

"I wanted to go see Trunks," Goten replied. 

"After I had already told you that you couldn't go?!" Chi Chi asked. "You need to study." 

"But I study all the time," Goten said. 

"That is no reason to leave when I say you can't!" Chi Chi said. 

"Okay mom," Goten responded. 

"Where is Goku?" Chi Chi asked. 

"He left," Goten said. "After he brought me here. He said he can't stay here anymore." 

"Oh.." Chi Chi sighed. "Well he's right! I don't need him messing our lives up anymore with his obsession of training and having you fight." 

"I like fighting though," Goten said. "He trains for a reason mom." 

"I know what you are going to say," Chi Chi said. "He's doing it to protect us, but by doing so he ignores us." 

"Mom..." Goten started. 

"Be quiet Goten. You are going to be grounded for going against my wishes today. No more training, no more visiting Trunks. You will stay here and study and go to school like a normal boy, and you will make normal friends." 

"Mom?!" Goten gasped. 

"Now go to your room right now." 

"Why are you making such drastic rules??" Goten questioned. 

"I made these rules to make us a better family, so I can have a son who obeys me." 

"Please Mom, Trunks is my best friend." 

"I said, go to your room!" 

Goten turned angrily and ran to his room slamming the door. He lied down on his bed and cried. He was worried about his father and worried that he wouldn't be able to see Trunks anymore. 

"I can't be away from him..." Goten said to himself. "Mom can't keep me from visiting him...I love him."   
  
Later at Dr. Briefs' compound.  
  
Having nowhere else to go, Goku decided that he would ask Bulma if he could stay over at her and her parent's compound. He walked up to their house and knocked on the door only to be greeted by Mrs. Briefs. 

"Oooh Hello Goku!" Mrs. Briefs said. 

"Hi Mrs. Briefs," Goku said. 

"What brings you here?" 

"I needed a place to stay and I thought that you guys might let me since you have such a big place." 

"Well you know we have that extra building that we are letting Vegeta stay in." 

"Vegeta is staying here??" 

"Why yes he is. I'm sure you could stay in that building also," Mrs. Briefs said. 

"Why aren't you staying at your house?" 

"Chi Chi wanted me to leave," Goku informed. 

"Oh Goodness. You poor thing, why?" 

"I'm not really sure," Goku said. 

"Well let me get Bulma, you wait right here." Mrs. Briefs said. 

Mrs. Briefs walked back into the house for just a minute to get Bulma. She informed her daughter what had happened and urged her to avoid the subject. She didn't want Goku to have to think about it more than he already was. 

"Hey Goku," Bulma said as she opened the door again. "I hear you are going to be staying here for a while." 

"Yeah." 

"That is going to be cool," Bulma said. "We haven't had the chance to really hang out since we were kids." 

"Yeah I know what you mean," Goku said with a slight chuckle. 

"Well, I will take you to the other building, so that you can get some rest," Bulma said. "You think you are going to be okay staying with Vegeta?" 

"I don't think it will be too bad." 

"Well he is a hard one to get along with," Bulma reported. 

"Ha ha ha, I'll keep that in mind." 

Bulma and Goku talked to each other as she walked him to the building that he would be staying in. She walked in to see Vegeta for a moment and told him that Goku would be staying here with him. Then she showed Goku in. 

"You don't have a problem with me staying here do you Vegeta?" Goku asked. 

"Do as you wish," Vegeta said. 

"There is a spare bed over there that you can sleep in," Bulma said as she pointed to an extra bed. "This building is equipped with everything you will need." 

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said. "It's really nice of you guys letting me stay here like this." 

"No problem," Bulma said. "Well I'll leave you boys now." 

"Talk to you later Bulma," Goku said with a wave as she walked out. 

Goku walked in and sat down on the bed. He looked across the room at Vegeta, who was lying on his back on the other bed. 

"So Vegeta, what is it like living here?" Goku asked. 

"It's okay. It is a place to stay, better than nothing." Vegeta said. "Why aren't you at home with your wife Kakarrot?" 

"She told me not to stay there anymore," Goku said. 

"You two had an argument?" Vegeta asked. "I'm surprised the woman decided to stay with you this long." 

"Hey, that is an unfair thing to say." 

"Maybe it is, but I think she was the unfair one for throwing you out," Vegeta said. 

"It's not her fault," Goku said. 

"Just like you Kakarrot," Vegeta said. "She got angry with you because of all the training?" 

"That was part of it," Goku said. "She says I'm ruining the children's lives." 

"Didn't you tell her about the tremendous power we felt?" 

"No...I didn't want to worry her," Goku said. 

"Well, I guess it all works out for the best. Someone like you wasn't meant to be a family man." Vegeta said. 

"I guess you are right Vegeta." Goku said. "Right now I should only be worried about protecting everyone anyhow. With this power that is approaching Earth." 

"This power is stronger than any we have ever felt Kakarrot," Vegeta said. 

"Do you think we will be able to overcome it?" Goku asked. 

"What are you acting so weak for?!" Vegeta asked. "We are saiyans!" 

"I think we are going to need Gohan and Goten though," Goku said. "But Chi Chi refuses to let them train or fight." 

"They will come to you Kakarrot." Vegeta said. "Even if they don't, the rest of us will be strong enough to fend off any enemies." 

"Do you realize whose chi this power resembles?" Goku said to Vegeta. 

"You mean Frieza?" Vegeta said. 

"Yep," Goku said. 

"Well right now we should worry about getting a good nights sleep so we can train hard tomorrow," Vegeta said. 

"You're right." Goku said as he lied down to go to sleep. "Goodnight Vegeta." 

Goku was answered with silence. His happy nature kept him from worrying too much about what had happened and he went to sleep.


	2. A Friend's Devotion

**A Mother's Scorn**

**Chapter 2: A Friend's Devotion**

**By: Jo**

In the darkness of space, a strange ship was drawing in on the Earth's atmosphere. At the command was a woman, with revenge burning in her heart. This woman had lost two children and a husband to the warriors of Earth. She was once a pacifist who despised the business that her family had taken to. It was her rage that drove her to murderous intent, her rage that made her forget her love of peace.

"How long before we reach the Earth?!" Queen Aisu demanded.

"We shouldn't be entering the Earth's atmosphere very soon, your majesty." One of Aisu's soldiers named Waji replied.

"Gooood," Aisu lulled with a insane lust to her voice. "I will very soon have the lives of those who took my dear Freiza, Cooler, and Cold from me. I will have their heads to display to all who opposed my family."

Later at Dr. Brief's complex.

"Aaaagh!" Goku screamed as he shot up from the bed he was just sleeping in. "Did you feel that, Vegeta?!"

"Gyyuuuuuur…..snoooooore."

"Oh come on Vegeta wake up," Goku harassed. "We need to train!"

After annoying Vegeta long enough, Goku finally managed to fish him out of bed. The two had a quick, though large, breakfast with Bulma and her family then quickly began training. Everyone was curious why the two were training so intently because neither had told anybody else about the approaching danger they had sensed.

The two spent half the day training testing their strength against each other inside one of the Dr. Briefs' gravity chambers. They both knew that even though the chi they felt was similar to Freiza, that it was much stronger than his and the rest of his family as well.

"Don't you think we should tell the others Vegeta?" Goku asked as the two continued fighting.

"What good would it do us to tell them?" Vegeta snapped. "They would just be running around terrified as if this were the end of the world."

At about that time, they heard someone pounding at the gravity chamber's door. Goku turned the gravity machine off and went to the door. As he began to open it, it swung open right in his face. Standing in the doorway was Bulma who was quite pissed.

"Why didn't you two tell us about the chi?!" Bulma demanded.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked pretending he knew nothing. He quickly realized that she knew all about it as he saw Krillin standing behind her with a guilty look on his face. Goku knew that the other warriors had sensed the power as well.

"Don't you play stupid with me! Krillin already told us about the huge power approaching the Earth!"

"Well I … uh.."

"You shouldn't leave us in the dark like that! It isn't fair," Bulma argued. "We have every right to know."

"Leave him alone woman," Vegeta stated with his arrogant attitude.

"You better watch yourself Mister," Bulma hissed pointing a finger at Vegeta. She then turned to leave and Krillin came in to apologize.

"I didn't know you hadn't told them, Goku," Krillin said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they would have found out soon anyways. The power we are feeling isn't far away it will probably arrive here tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious Goku?!" Krillin was shocked. "I can't believe they are going to be here so soon."

"How is everyone else doing?" Goku asked.

"Well, Tien, Chiotzu, and Yamcha are all training together and Piccolo is off training on his own as usual."

"What are you worried about those weaklings for? They won't do us any good in the battle. They would only be a thorn in our sides." Vegeta sniped.

"Oh come off of it Vegeta," Krillin groaned. "I'm going back so I can train with people who aren't full of themselves. You should come too Goku."

"I might but right now I'm going to stay here and train so that I can use the gravity chamber." Goku replied.

"Suit yourself," Krillin said and he left the two alone.

"Why do you bother with those weaklings Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"They are my friends Vegeta," Goku said.

"Who needs friends," Vegeta relpied. "All you need is strength."

"That's just what you think."

Back at Chi Chi's place.

"This really sucks," Goten thought as he was sitting at his desk staring at a book but not paying any attention to what was on the page. "I really want to go out and do something. I want to go see Trunks. Geez Mom is such a psycho sometimes."

Goten sat in his chair thinking for a while. He wanted to get out but he was afraid of what might happen. After awhile though, his fear started to fade. He started thinking about running away.

"Hmmm How would I do it thought?" Goten contemplated. "Ah, what am I worried about how for. I guess I can just get a few things together and sneak out the window."

With that Goten began gathering some of the things that he wanted to take. Both necessities and other things he wanted to have with him. Then he started to climb out the window and was halfway out when he heard the door open. When he turned around to look he saw his older brother Gohan looking at him.

"Um mom sent me up here to see how you were doing," Gohan said. "Now…what are you doing?"

"I'm just going out for a while…please don't tell mom."

"You are wanting to get me in trouble to huh?" Gohan said.

"Well I'm going either way. You can be nice or you can just try to stop me right now," Goten said as he went the rest of the way out the window and ran off.

"Oh man," Gohan sighed as he walked downstairs.

"So how is he doing?" Chi Chi asked Gohan as he walked in the kitchen. Chi Chi had been working on that night's supper.

"Um… he's doing fine. Just studying like you wanted him to." Gohan replied.

"Ooooh, I'm so glad he's studying." Chi Chi said in a very happy tone. "Maybe I did the right thing before."

Gohan couldn't help but think to himself that this wouldn't have happened if his father was still there. He knew just what it was like to face his mother's wrath, but he missed having his father around.

After a while, Goten had arrived at Bulma's place at the Brief's complex. It was already dark so he snuck to Trunks' window and looked inside. There he saw Trunk's laying by himself on the bed. He tapped at the window, but Trunks didn't notice. So he tapped again just a little harder and he could see that he had caught Trunks' attention. He motioned for Trunks to let him in.

"What are you doing here Goten?" Trunks inquired.

"I came to see you," Goten replied. "Mom and dad aren't staying together right now and Mom wouldn't let me see you."

"Why did you bring your stuff with you?" Trunks asked.

"I ran away."

"What?!"

"I ran away. Mom won't let me train, she won't let me visit my friends, she says you all are nothing but bad influences. I have to spend all my time studying in my room. I hate it." Goten said as a tear streaked down his face. "I just wish mom wasn't mad at dad. Maybe its all my fault because I sneak out…"

"Oh don't be that way Goten," Trunks said. He pulled Goten close to himself and gave him a hug. "You shouldn't blame yourself for their problems. Parents don't always get along."

"I can't help it though….it all happened yesterday after I snuck out to see you."

"You know that you can't stay here." Trunks said still holding Goten close to him. "As soon as your mom finds out you are gone this is the first place she will come."

"I know…" Goten sighed. "I wasn't planning on staying here actually. I was going to stay in the forest. So that nobody will find me."

"Not even me?" Trunks asked.

"No, no." Goten blurted out. "I … well I kinda wanted you to come also."

"But my mom would be worried sick."

"You don't have to stay then. Just come visit me."

"Okay Goten. Mom doesn't mind me doing what I want during the day, I just have to be home at night."

"I'm going to go now, you should follow me just this once so that you will know where I am staying." Goten said.

The two set out into the forest that night. Goten found a small spot where he decided he would stay for a little while. It was a small corner between a rocky area that was surrounded by trees.

"Are you sure you can live out in the wilderness like this?" Trunks asked very concerned for Goten.

"I think I will be okay."

"I have to be getting back now Goten. I will come out here first thing in the morning to make sure you are doing okay." Trunks pulled Goten close to himself and then gave him a kiss.

Trunks left to go back home leaving Goten standing alone in the forest. After he was gone, Goten started looking for some branches that he could make a makeshift house out of. He lined up lots of branches to make walls and then laid a few over top and piled leaves on it.

"This seems like it might work..." Goten pondered. "But…hmm well maybe it should be more sturdy. Maybe if I put some mud into the branches for the walls.

Goten started looking for some water and he found a small stream. He mixed the water with some dirt to make some mud and then he took it and stuffed it in the gaps between the branches and some on the edges of the roof branches to hold them in place. After he was done packing the mud, he was quite dirty so he took a small bath in the stream where he got the water from.

Back in his small home, Goten used a blanket that he had packed and used his bag as a pillow. He drifted to sleep rather easily looking forward to seeing Trunks when he woke up. For his father, this night's sleep didn't come so easily.

Goku was exhausted from his training that day but he couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and he turned but all he could do is worry. The full weight of what had happened to his family just now really getting to him.

"What is the matter with you?" Vegeta asked. Goku's inability to sleep was also keeping Vegeta awake.

"I uh I just can't sleep tonight." Goku said.

"You are lying," Vegeta accused. "You are worried about your family. I know you better than you think."

Goku sat up in bed and looked over at Vegeta. "What should I do?"

"Go to sleep and stop worrying."

"But I can't sleep." Goku said.

"Dammit Kakarrot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he got up from bed and walked over to where Goku was at. He sat on the edge of Goku's bed and looked right at him.

"What??" Goku asked.

"If you are so worried about your family," Vegeta said as he wiped away a tear that had rolled down Goku's cheek. "You should first worry about protecting them. Which means it would be best to focus on our enemy right now so that your family will be safe."

"Thank you Vegeta." Goku said. He knew that Vegeta was right. The most important thing right now is that he focus on the battle to come.

Vegeta went back to his bed and Goku lay back down. Both fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Bulma was staying up a bit late that night tinkering with a device she and her dad had been developing when she heard a pounding knock at the door. When she went to answer it she saw Chi Chi staring at her with fury in her eyes.

"Where is my son?!" Chi Chi shrieked.

"I haven't seen either of your boys."

"Don't you lie to me!" Chi Chi shouted. "My little Goten is missing. I went to kiss him goodnight and he was gone!"

"What makes you think he came here??" Bulma said. She was a little irritated for getting yelled at for no reason but she could understand why Chi Chi was so worried.

"Where else would he go?" Chi Chi retorted. "His father is here and his best friend is here. He has nobody else to stay with."

"Chi Chi I don't know where he could have gone too, but if you stay here for the night we can start looking for him first thing in the morning." Bulma said. "We aren't going to be able to find anything in the dark right now."

Chi Chi agreed but she didn't go to bed that night. She sat up all night long thinking about where her son could have gone.

The next day Aisu's space craft broke through the Earth's atmosphere and came soaring toward the Earth's surface. Vegeta and Goku were preparing for the moment the aliens landed and had gathered along with the other warriors of Earth.

Goku immediately found out that his son had went missing. Shortly thereafter everyone found that Trunk's had ran off at the first sign of daybreak. Goku tried to sense their presense but he couldn't sense them. He realized quickly that Goten must have planned to run away because he was hiding his chi.

Everyone sat out looking for where the boys were. They started by looking all around the complex and in all the labs until they were sure that the boys definitely weren't any where in that area. Then they all went looking in various places.

Trunks had arrived at the spot where Goten was staying. He was surprised at the little house Goten had made and also had brought some food for him. When he looked inside Goten wasn't there so Trunks began to get a little worried. Then not to long after Goten came trotting toward the house with a bag full of berries and fruits that he had went out collecting.

"You seem to be doing rather well at this so far," Trunks said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came!" Goten exclaimed.

"Of course, I had to come say good morning. Oh here I brought you some food also but it doesn't look like you need it too badly."

"Well its always welcome," Goten said.

The two spent the morning together and had breakfast with each other. Goten and Trunks lay down in the little hut side by side and were staring at the ceiling talking.

"Don't you think you should go home?" Trunks suggested. "I mean I am worried about you staying out here like this."

"Oh I can manage. I can do whatever I want living here," Goten said. "But it does get just a bit lonely."

"Well at least I am here now," Trunks said. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Goten and the two just lay there content and continued talking.

"I like spending time like this," Goten said.

"I do to."

Miles away from where the two boys were sharing their morning, Queen Aisu's ship had landed. She along with all of her soldiers and officers marched off of the craft. Most of her followers were people who used to work for her husband and sons.

"I want you to search the area and see what you can find," Aisu demanded. "Use the scouters to find anybody with a strong chi and bring them back here to me! I want to be the one to destroy those bastards who destroyed my family!!"

Queen Aisu's followers cringed with fear at the woman who was ordering them about. They had never before seen such a drive in their leaders until after Aisu decided that revenge was all that was left for her life.

The group quickly dispersed and Aisu ordered her strongest commanders to head towards the area where the warriors had gathered because she could sense their presense even if the scouters weren't showing it.

Goten and Trunks finally got up and they had went out to play in the river together. Both of them stripped down naked and were splashing each other in the stream close to Goten's home.

"Hahaha this is so much fun!" Goten exclaimed.

"I know!" Trunks replied happily. "We should go swimming more often. I love the way the water feels."

After they had gotten tired of swimming they got out of the water and were getting their clothes on when they heard noises behind them. They both turned quickly and were confronted with two alien figures.

_To be continued… :B_


End file.
